The Reunion
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: There are two reunions and two new members


**The Reunion**

* * *

Chandler turned in his chair as Monica walked through the door, sorting through a pile of mail.

"Junk, junk, bill, insurance, what's this?" Monica held up a pale yellow envelope.

"Who's it from?" Chandler asked her as she opened it.

"It's an invitation to my 20 years high school reunion."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow, this is the first time I haven't seen you freak out about something you haven't prepared for."

"I'll go shopping with Rach later…I haven't seen anyone from high school since I graduated. Well, other than Rachel. They probably think I'm still fat." Monica leaned over and stole a sip of Chandler's coffee.

"Well, you are." Chandler retorted, taking his coffee back.

"Hey! I'm eight months pregnant!"

"I know honey. I was just kidding." Chandler walked behind Monica and gave her a hug. She turned around and kissed him.

"Ahhhh!" A small figure came running out of a bedroom and attached itself to Monica's legs.

"What's wrong honey?" Monica knelt down beside the three-year old.

"There's a spider in my room Mommy. A big one!"

"Chandler, I think that's your area." Monica stood up as Chandler took his daughter's hand.

"Come on Simone, show me where the spider is." Chandler led Simone back into her room.

Monica looked at the retreating figures and smiled. Who would have ever thought she'd be this happy. She looked at the pictures on the shelf. She and Chandler had married seven years ago. They had both been blissfully happy when she'd fallen pregnant two years later, but tragedy struck. Their son Jackson, born three months premature, had died soon after his birth. It had taken another two years for Monica to fall pregnant again, but this time nothing went wrong. Simone was born at exactly full-term and now Monica was pregnant with another girl. There were some disputes over the name. Simone wanted to name her Anna while Chandler wanted Zoë but Monica was just hoping she would be born healthy.

"There you go, all gone." Simone re-entered the room and sat down at the breakfast table. Chandler walked out, and then followed Monica into their bedroom.

"Hey baby." Chandler cuddled Monica from behind. "What do you say I take Simone over the hall to Phoebe and Joey's then we share a shower?"

Monica laughed. "Alright, you take her and I'll make the bed." As Chandler exited the room, Monica watched his butt as she had so often done before. Rachel said it was strange, that after seven years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds. Monica hoped it would always be like that. She loved to be with Chandler, not necessarily having sex, just in his presence.

* * *

"Thanks guys. I just need you to look after her for about an hour,"

"No probs Chan." Joey took Simone's hand and led her over to the couch. "I was bored anyway."

"No Baywatch Joe! I don't want my daughter exposed to that crap!" Chandler warned his friend before going back across the hall to his apartment.

* * *

"Did you know that I love you?" Monica asked Chandler as the hot water ran over the two of them. He was soaping her back but stopped when she asked the question.

"That's OK I love me too." Chandler replied sincerely, causing Monica to burst out laughing. She turned around and kissed him. (Sorry to anyone who's already used that line)

"I love you too honey." Chandler said once Monica had taken her tongue out of his mouth. "And you know what else I love?" When Monica shook her head, Chandler continued. "I love this little person who is growing inside of you." He rubbed her stomach, which caused the baby to kick softly. "Our own little girl to love and cherish."

"You know we already have a little one to love and treasure. Her name's Simone."

"Yeah but it's different when she hasn't been born yet. It's like a sense of mystery that surrounds her."

"Aww, that's so sweet" Monica kissed Chandler and wrapped her arms around his neck. (We'll leave them alone, shall we)

* * *

The next day, as Monica and Chandler were getting ready for the reunion, Simone was causing chaos by running around everywhere, disturbing them. For the fourth time in an hour, Monica spoke to her.

"Simone, honey, please stop running around. You're gonna tire yourself out. Phoebe and Joey are coming soon to take you to the park."

"No! I wanna go with you!" Simone screwed up her face and threw herself on the floor. Monica looked at her husband with a knowing glance. "I wanna go with youuuu! No stay home!!!" Simone started screaming and banging her fists on the floor in one of her frequent tantrums.

Chandler went over to her and knelt beside her. "Monie, sweetie, stop that please." When he got no response, Chandler tried again. "Simone," he said in a warning tone.

Simone ignored her father and continued kicking and screaming. So Chandler used a different tactic. "Simone Nicola Bing! Stop that at once!"

When Simone heard her father speak like that, she knew it was time to stop. So she ceased yelling and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Chandler rubbed her back until she calmed down.

Phoebe and Joey entered and took Simone to Central Park, leaving Monica and Chandler to get ready in peace.

"We've spoiled her too much. She's gonna have to learn that she can't always be the centre of attention." Monica observed.

"I know. But with the new baby she'll learn soon enough."

"Hey guys!" Ross and Rachel greeted Monica and Chandler as they walked into the apartment. "Ready to go?"

"Come on Mon." Chandler called into the bedroom.

Monica came out in a pink knee-length, halter-necked sundress. "Wow Mon, you look great." Rachel complimented her

"It won't be long before you look like this Rach." Monica teased her friend.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it though." Rachel squeezed Ross' hand.

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel Green! Oh my god!" An attractive woman ran over to the four as they arrived. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Lydia? Is that you?" Rachel hugged her friend.

"So who are these people?" Lydia asked.

"This is my fiancé, Ross Geller. And…" Rachel was cut off by Lydia's exclamation.

"Ross Geller? You've gotta be kidding right? He was so geeky before and now he's like…spunky!" Ross grinned and Rachel grabbed his hand.

"And this is Monica, Ross' sister and her husband Chandler." Rachel went on.

"Monica? Monica Geller?"

"Actually it's Monica Bing now." Monica corrected.

"You lost weight big time! And congratulations on marrying this gorgeous man!"

"Thanks." Monica and Chandler slowly walked away, leaving Rachel to talk to her friend.

* * *

"So, Monica, when are you due?"

Monica and Chandler were talking to one of Monica's friends, named Amber.

"Three weeks, on the 24th April."

"Wow, you're eight months pregnant? You look great! I thought you were only 6 gone." Monica beamed, and Chandler hugged her. "And I take it this is the father?"

"Yeah, I'm Chandler, nice to meet you." Chandler extended his hand and Amber shook it.

"He's a charmer isn't he?" Amber whispered to Monica, but loud enough for Chandler to hear it and blush. "How long have you been married?"

"Seven years."

Amber looked impressed. "And do you have any other children?"

"Yeah, Simone, she's three." Chandler replied, as he helped Monica sit down.

"Oh, there's Julie. Sorry Mon, gotta go." Amber scurried off, leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I'm tired. Do you think we can go home now?"

"Of course. I'll find Ross and Rachel."

"OK, I'll stay here."

Chandler hurried off, and Monica sat back, resting her hand on her stomach. "Peace little one." She said to the kicking form inside her.

* * *

One week later 

"God, I can't do anything for myself anymore!" Monica exclaimed as Rachel and Phoebe helped her sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but soon you're gonna have the baby and then you'll be helping _me_ do everything." Rachel retorted.

Monica smiled. "So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. We can, since it's passed the six month mark, but I don't want to know. I think it's better when you don't know. Don't you?"

"Well, there is a nice mystery around it, but after Jackson and Simone's births, I figured Chandler could have his way this time. He wanted to know. Besides it makes buying clothes and decorating so much easier."

Phoebe looked around the room. "Where's Simone? She's never this quiet."

"Chandler, Joey and Ross took her to a Knicks game."

Rachel looked horrified. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she loves basketball, especially the Knicks."

"She's spending _way_ to much time with Joey."

"No she's not, she just has similar interests to her father, that's all."

"Which is good coz otherwise people might wonder who the father is. She's an exact copy of you" Phoebe said.

Monica smiled shyly. "I know."

* * *

The next day 

"I don't like this movie. It's a chick flick." Joey complained.

"Nah Joe, it's alright."

Joey looked appalled, "What the hell have you done with him Monica?"

"She hasn't done anything to me Joe. I just happen to like this movie." Chandler replied, cuddling Monica closer to him.

Joey grumbled, but sat back and was quiet. Phoebe stretched her legs with difficulty, as Simone was asleep on her lap. "Mon? Do you think I should put Simone to bed?"

"Yeah, alright." Monica closed her eyes, tired by the long day. Then, as Phoebe came back into the living room from Simone's bedroom, Moncia's eyes flew open again. She waited and, ten minuted later, it happened again. "Owww."

"What is it honey?" Rachel and Chandler both turned towards Monica.

"I…oww." Monica grimaced as another wave of pain hit. "It's time."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chandler started freaking out, running around the room with his hands on his head.

Rachel, however was calm. "Joe, call a taxi, Ross, get Chandler to calm down. Pheebs, get Mon's bag from her room." She cradled her friend's head in her arms, trying to comfort her as the contractions hit.

* * *

"She's bleeding internally! We've got to get her to the OR immediately!" There was a flurry of doctors and nurses around Monica while Chandler could just stand and watch his wife being wheeled away.

Then came a soft hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to go with her?" A nurse asked. Chandler nodded. "Here, take these and come with me." The nurse handed Chandler a gown and cap, then walked in the same direction Monica had been taken, with Chandler following close behind.

"Here is your baby girl Mr Bing." The doctor handed Chandler a pink wrapped bundle, but he barely glanced at it as he watched the doctors work to save his beloved wife.

The nurse who led him in, took him aside. "Mr Bing, I know you want to be with your wife now, but the doctors would really appreciate it if you went outside. Try to concentrate on the joy of your new daughter."

Chandler meekly let himself be led out. Then, when the baby was taken to the nursery, he let out all of his anger. He lost it, and threw a trolley at the wall. Then he bashed on the glass with his fists, and slid down with his back to the wall until he was sitting on the floor, sobbing his heart out.

* * *

Monica was surrounded by white. She didn't know where she was. Then she saw a boy of about five, standing next to her. He looked exactly like Chandler. "Jackson?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"But you're…you're dead."

"I know. But here in the immortal realm, I still grow up. You just can't see me."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the immortal realm."

"You mean I'm…" Monica struggled to get the word out, "…dead?"

"Well…not exactly. You have a choice mom. You can either stay here with me or go back to Earth to be with dad and the girls."

"Why do I have this choice?" Monica was curious as to why she should get to choose.

"I'm not sure, I'm only the messenger. Now you must make your decision."

Monica looked at her son. Her poor, dead son. If she chose to say with him, she would be free of pain, but Chandler would suffer enormously, and what about her girls? But, on the other hand, if she chose to go back to Earth, she would be with Simone, Chandler and her new baby, and she would also undergo colossal pain. It was an immense decision, and she wished she had something to help her.

Monica stared at the ground, and a scene opened itself to her.

"Why?? Why her?" Chandler clung to his friend, afraid she would leave too.

She patted his head reassuringly. "She's not dead yet Chandler honey. We'll just have to wait and hope she comes back to us."

"I can't live without her Rach, I really can't."

"I know honey, I know. But if she does die, you're gonna have to be strong, for the sake of Simone and the baby."

"How? I can't bring them up by myself Rach."

Having seen this scene, Monica made her decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right one, but she knew that she had no other option. She looked at Jackson and he nodded.

* * *

"Mr Bing?" Chandler looked up from his position in between Joey and Rachel. The doctor did a double take. Was this the same man who, just two hours ago, had been escorting his wife into the delivery room? He looked like he had aged ten years. "Your wife has a stable heartbeat and she's breathing steadily. She's in intensive care."

Ross looked up also, "She's alive?" The words were barely audible, yet the doctor heard the pain from his lips. To lose a sister so close…

"Yes, Mrs Bing is alive. But she's very critical, so only family can see her at the moment."

Phoebe, Rachel, Joey, Ross and Chandler held a lightening quick conversation with their eyes. They all knew that the only people who could see Monica were Ross and Chandler. And yet, no-one wanted to leave. Ross kissed Rachel softly, and then stroked her stomach. Then Rachel and Joey left.

Phoebe followed close behind, but not before she whispered, "Chandler, don't worry about Simone, I'll look after her tonight."

This was a great relief to Chandler, he didn't have to worry about his daughter's safety and as Phoebe left, he kissed Simone's hand as she slept in Phoebe's arms. Then he and Ross followed the doctor down the hall.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
__Feel the thorn twist in your side  
__I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
__On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
__And I wait....without you  
__With or without you  
__With or without you_

"Honey, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you." Chandler sat beside his wife's bed and held her hand, long after Ross had left. "I'll never stop loving you."

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
__You give it all but I want more  
__And I'm waiting for you  
__With or without you  
__With or without you  
__I can't live  
__With or without you_

Chandler held his daughter in his arms and looked at Monica. Who knew if she would ever see her precious baby girl?

_And you give yourself away  
__And you give yourself away  
__And you give  
__And you give  
__And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied  
__My body bruised, she's got me with  
__Nothing left to win  
__And nothing else to lose_

Monica slowly opened her eyes, she felt groggy. She saw Chandler sleeping with his head on her bed, and his right hand holding her left.

_With or without you  
__With or without you  
__I can't live  
__With or without you_

Chandler awoke and saw Monica watching him. At first he thought it was her ghost. The she spoke.

"Chandler."

His relief was unmeasurable. His wife was alive. His daughters would have a mother. Ross would have a sister. Rachel, Phoebe and Joey would have a friend. He would have a wife. A wife, soul mate, best friend and life companion.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chandler."

Chandler leant forward and gently kissed his wife on the lips. Then he went to the cradle beside her bed, the cradle that Monica had failed to notice.

"Have a look at our baby." Chandler handed Monica the pink wrapped child.

Monica felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at baby that had almost cost her, her life. "Zoë. Zoë Anna Bing."

Chandler also had tears in his eyes when he heard Monica name their child. He climbed on the bed and gently took Monica into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed lightly. Then they looked at their daughter. Two souls, reunited by love. The third soul that had almost broken them apart, now the focus of all their love and affection.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!


End file.
